User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 4
The hammer needs to be swing again. You know who i'm talking of right? It has starting to attack me too. Intimidating behaviour will do. 22:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you did already. Never mind, thanks! 22:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Out of interest, who were you talking about? Oh, and now I have 3 archives :P 13:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Michael Joden Hello Plasmoid. I would like to send my concern regarding the "Michael Joden" page on MUGEN Database. Since he has no official release and there is no information regarding the character other than "go to mugenguild", I feel the article should be removed until the said character has gained a first public release. SuperLVW118 00:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC)SuperLVW118 It appears that the page has now gained sufficient information (including a download link) to be kept. Under the circumstances you gave, I would've deleted it as it would pretty much be a W.I.P. 08:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) the Michael Joden article the character has been release whoever the dumb fuck who reported this to you needs to learn to do some reserach before giving a statement like oh will it must be a w.i.p at the moment iam not able to make a competely article of it with little to no infomation at all other then its from a bootlag game and Michael Joden is a edit also did you know in the nintendo section there are alot of w.i.ps same as winnie the pooh bear and yet i have notice they been there for a few months also you think you could make a section for lifebars since there already a section of sncreen packs There is a rule on this Wiki that any W.I.P. article made after the rule is to be deleted; any that were made before the rule stay until further notice. Currently, all W.I.P. articles made after the rule have been deleted. We've had trouble in the past about people making false W.I.P. articles, so banning said articles from being created resolves this issue. SuperLVW118 posted that message when the download was non-existant; don't insult/offend people for the sake of it. Screenpacks are big and there's plenty to be said about them, lifebars...no. We could have an article about the lifebar/power meter in general, describing its purpose, etc., but not individual articles about two sticks filled with life energy. 13:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I was wrongly banned" (apparently) Unban me immediately. By "Me" I am referring to MasterMechaMeep140, the person you wrongfully banned with no actual reason besides a few words. You had no right to ban me, as I had merely said something, and I refuse to just have it stay at that. And no, it wasn't a "kick in the teeth" for me, because I had been banned by someone so pathetically incompetent at their job that they could not even handle a few mere words. If you aren't as incompentent as you are making yourself seem, you'll unban me. -MasterMechaMeep140, he who should not have been banned Few words huh? You are aware the editing other people's user pages is against this Wiki's rules - break rules, get ban; simple isn't it? It's not being nasty or "incompetent", it's my place to enforce these rules, as it is with any admin. Oh, and I noticed you edited my message I left on your talk page. You're really not helping your case are you? This is a Wiki (really, do I need to mention this EVERY TIME?!); if you want to muck around and annoy people, there are sites available especially for you to do so. You're not being funny, nor are you being clever. Just do something else while your ban goes away -_- Are you done with your hissy-fit? Because I sure don't feel like adding to this wall of text :P 21:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What, and let you get away with something you are blatantly trying to cover your actions for? NO. I will never stop. EVER. If you don't unblock me, then I'll never go away. It's as simple as that. My actions were correct. Infact, WIKIA THEMSELVES said that vandalising other people's user pages is against their policy and any user who goes against said rule gets banned. Remember, I didn't perma-ban you, so you're just throwing your toys out of the pram for nothing. Don't go and accuse me of wrongdoing when you vandalised at least TWO different user pages several times. Heh this is the internet, I don't get bugged by someone who isn't actually next to me. You type something, I read it because I feel like it, no problems. I don't even have to reply to you if I can't be bothered to. You keep posting messages, I just read them for entertainment. Then again, if you go around firing insults my way, I can just ban you for longer - think about it. 09:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus "I should've just undone Element's edit >.>" With the "Spriteswap of Bowser" edit, I was trying to respond with "Proof, or it's not happening," but when I pressed enter in the Headline bar, it just submitted. MugoUrth 13:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) When I said "I should've just undone Element's edit >.>", I meant that I didn't notice he'd changed more than just the categories. Sorry if it didn't sound like that... 14:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin? What would it take to become a ADMIN? Please help me. - ElJosho1998 Do good, respectable edits, be PlasmoidThunder, help out the community, etc. Administration is something you earn, rather than something you get. The edits you've made (from what I've undone) don't help/relate to the article, or you change certain words so they're incorrect grammatically; "its" (belonging to) to "it's" (it is) where "its" is actually correct in the sentence at hand. 11:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the changing the "its" to "it's". I thought it was incorect. Don't worry, I wont change those words again. Sorry for the trouble again. - ElJosho1998 Something is wrong. I just noticed it. Every time I make a edit on a character it says I added 4,5,6,7,8 categories to pages.It has started today at 23/07/2012 - ElJosho1998 Transparencies I noticed the Issue 10 badge and the Gamers Life badge don't have transparencies. Is there a way to fix this? MugoUrth (talk) 22:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm no genius on this stuff, but I believe you would need to repost the images (if they're not already) to a 256-color bitmap. SuperLVW118 (talk) 23:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC)SuperLVW It's a fault on Wikia's behalf (I think). Badges have preset borders (bronze, silver and gold), so all the admins do is upload an image that is automatically made to fit into the badge's border once uploaded. The image itself doesn't need to be transparent. 08:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yee. Growing problem it looks like. MugoUrth (talk) 12:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Bug! There is a problem, certain badges have no more the transparent bottom and we can more see the other badges in the profiles when we click "See all" ---Toupou--- (talk) 08:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Badges are no longer transperent and when you click see all badges, you cannot see them all. Eljosho1998 (talk) 09:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to fix this problem, as it is most likely something to do with Wikia itself. I think this Wiki runs off an old form of Wikia, as you can't add categories to pages without having to go into the editor. Without a laptop, I can't use/check many of the features on this Wiki that require flash player (damn 3DS). 09:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks lol. Thanks for the info about me replying to an automated message. I am just that silly OJEMRAYK (talk) 14:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Question May I host your character on my website, please? '-Gordon (MadBootDude)' Out of interest, why? I'm not trying to be nosey, I'd just like to know :) 08:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Just to make sure your character gets more fame. Don't worry. I gave credit to you. '-Gordon' Heh, why not :) In the next update of Rotom, I'll include "official host sites" in his readme. Stay tuned to my deviantART - I'll upload something Rotom-related tomorrow ;) 22:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) --Message Divider-- Can you please ban DarkDonald? He was making fun of my GEICO Gecko spritesheet for Zobbes' character and called them **** (not really cussing). I'm not here to make enemies, ya know! Us admins don't ban people just because they insult other people. Also, why does Plasmoid get all the attention!? Just because he's on #1 on the leader board? Not saying it's bad or anything. '-Gordon' I could ban you for spamming images onto someone's talk page and nagging someone to do requests when they clearly stated they are no longer accepting them. I also don't ban people just because I hate them or someone else hates them or vice-versa, because I only ban when said person has crossed the line. DarkDonald was simply saying that the sprites look pretty bad in his own special way. I must admit, I've seen characters of a similar sprite quality turn out lazily animated and poorly coded - he has a point. @Gordon I've been here a long time little one :P It's most likely got nothing to do with the leaderboard, but rather because my name appeared on his talk page. 12:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) No offense. Just please block him, and I'm apoligizing for putting too many images on Zobbes' Talk wall. I'm not begging for him to make characters for me, but I just requested these characters because they are pretty awesome. As for you Gordon, AKA Mad Boot Dude, insulting other people needs to be considered a rule. He was also swearing which is on a rule about No Abusive Behavior. Cussing counts as Abusive Behavior! For one thing he wasn't insulting you, he was saying the sprites looked bad - that is an opinion, and secondly we warn people first, unless what they've done is excessive. We DO have rules against abusive behaviour BTW. DarkDonald was not being abusive, he was putting his opinion across. 14:45, August 8, 2012 (UTC) But just please make him leave the MUGEN wiki, no matter what his opinions are. No. 14:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Problem! Hello I would like to renamed the page Sakura Kasugano in Sakura so that it goes into the template Street Fighter (as there is that first names) but the problem it is that that says to me that the Sakura page already exists and she redirects me on Clara Hanakoji's page. Can you settle that please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Try now :) 17:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! :) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ineedtocreateheadersformytopicstoavoidconfusion Alright, Plasmoid Thunder. If Zobbes would make a V2 of GEICO Gecko and ALF, I'm adding shading to the sprites. Good with that? I just wanted to draw the sprites in MVC2 style because I think the MVC2 is the best style for M.U.G.E.N. spriting. MvC has shaded sprites. Your argument is invalid. 21:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It's NOT an argument. I like my custom sprites MVC2 styled. But they're not though >.> Also, could you sign your posts, and stop removing my post on Zobbes' talk page - I can indeed ban you for doing this. 21:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Message #73 hi plasmoid good morning / evening I'm happy to start contributing to this great game and I will be brief page, but you tell me ways to edit pages without spam? I would appreciate the help. hi plasmoid I created my first page of a mine in mugen stage though I had to edit a lot and still do not get it right you can please tell me how. We would greatly appreciate your help :) hello again plasmoid just wanted fele roton asiicitarte for your character is an excellent contribution remains so ;D Editing a page several times isn't spam, unless the edits you're doing decrease the quality of the article. I noticed you edited a few pages just to add a space next to "Gameplay". Seems a bit pointless if you ask me. For stages, use the tag, switch editing view and then switch back (Source/Visual) to refresh the template. If you're not already, go into the Visual editing view and hover over the green puzzle piece - a box should appear - press edit. *"Superjump" means if the stage allows characters who are able to to superjump - answer Yes or No to this. *"Music" is pretty obvious - answer Yes or No to this. *"Resolution" is whether the stage uses the "hi-res" tag in its .def file - answer High or Low to this. That covers the infobox :) Lastly, I cannot quite fully understand you comment about Rotom. What is this "fele asiicitate"? 13:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) hello plasmoid thank you very much for organizing my first page on the wiki. you have good morning. :) It is 23:23 over here. Not quite morning yet ;) 22:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I just added Barney to Joke Characters because he is a despicable TV character and he is usually made for jokes. The character itself was not made for humorous purposes, nor to make anyone fall backwards from the chair/bed they are sitting on. I've also been hunting down Wlan's edits too much - he seems to associate crappy characters with ones that are poorly-made. 21:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't ban Mugenfan6's talk >:( a wikia comunicator Wut? 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) lol wtf '-Gordon' Don't hate on Wlanman Please, don't put butthurt on Wlanman. He hasn't done anything. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to do with the above message not that my little brother annoying because if I were to edit out seriously :/ my younger brother always upset when I leave the account open. Yes I will contribute in the future with new pages. ;) Greetings. good morning. my brother edited the pages in my absence without noticing. I need some help to change the password so that does not happen again. good morning. Ah. For changing the password, hover over your name at the top of the page (with an arrow and your avatar next to it), wait for a drop-down menu to appear and click on "My preferences". Once the page has loaded, there should be a green link under "Basic information" that says "Change password". Click on that and follow the instructions :) 16:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Watch Out!! I'm gunning for your spot on the leaderboard!! Good Luck!! ;) Eljosho1998 (talk) 12:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) A question Hey, uh. Could you PLEASE ban Janemba? He keeps calling me a nigger/faggot just because I have an opinion on something. TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 04:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Janembathedemon keeps troling me and TOASTERPASTRIES. Please ban him from the wiki and the chats. Please also ban SkipperThePinguin100 from the wiki and it's chat because of this message he sent me: https://mail.google.com/mail/?tab=gm#inbox/139839a7ae230e1d. If you cannot get the the email archive he is the message: i am gonna use my chainsaw to cut you, fucking gay zombie. He sent it to me for defending TOASTERPASTRIES. Please ban them. Thank You. Eljosho1998 (talk) 04:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ....*sigh* Janemba must really be that butthurt. You know, since I'm an admin, I might ban him for overusing the word "nigger" and trolling you guys non-stop. '-Gordon' Please do it Madbootdude. Thanks Eljosho1998 (talk) 11:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Do any of them have YouTube accounts? I get a sudden increase in video dislikes when I block someone >_> 11:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes they do have accounts but you have to do it. Did you read that email SkipperThePinguin100 sent me? Just do it please. Eljosho1998 (talk) 11:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Could I have links to their accounts please - then I'll do something. 11:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to do it, Plasmo. I quitted Youtube. They can't possible troll me... '-Gordon' here is SkipperThePenguin100 account: http://www.youtube.com/user/SkipperThePenguin100 RageShenlong: http://www.youtube.com/user/RageShenLong Done :) 12:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) What did you do? Eljosho1998 (talk) 12:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) What you asked me to do (also blocked them on YT so they can't dislike my videos out of spite). 13:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eljosho1998 (talk) 13:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Someone's back. Do you know who? ME! The guy you banned. Yeah, did you honestly think that I would forget? Anyway, I'm just going to go ahead and get rid of the dirty laundry from a few months ago. The pages aren't going to fix themselves (I could have proxied myself to fix it, but I didn't feel like wasting my time doing that), so I'll be seeing you later then! '-Meep140, Superoverlord' User talk:PlasmoidThunder edited by MasterMechaMeep140 10 hours ago Summary: Someone's back. Do you know who? new section NO, I'VE NO FREAKING IDEA WHO THIS MAY BE :P No, I never expected you to forget, yes, this Wiki has been running fine without your input. May I remind you that it was you who was ruining pages; a bit hypocritical if you ask me. Eh, whatever. Just don't screw stuff up this time. EDIT: Oh, and I know it was you that disliked some of my videos out of spite. It would be lovely if you could undislike them, seeing how you want to leave the whole ban phase in the past. 13:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Not MasterMechaMeep's Message hey there matt was wondering since you love pokemon so much would you do a review on the screenpack of pokemon http://sethlee.webs.com/screenpack.htm I'll see what I can find on the matter and make an article (not review) on it :) 13:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC)